


The XXX Zone

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: To Beast or Not To Beast [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Furry, Futanari, Incest, Knotting, Lolicon, Shotacon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: A collection of erotic one-shots based on various Sonic the Hedgehog media.
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit/Vanilla the Rabbit
Series: To Beast or Not To Beast [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Fuck the Food Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings Specific to first Chapter: Loli, SHota, twin cocks, threesome.
> 
> Author's Notes: Posted this a while back on imouto-kitten.net and just now remembered to post it here. Curious whether raders think I should keep this strictly for pairings between anthro characters or if I should move the Amy/Werehog and Cream/Cheese pieces from my A Girl and Her X series here.

Fuck the Food Chain by Imouto Kitten

As Tails trudged his way towards the captain's quarters aboard the Blue  
Typhoon after a long day of dealing with the Metarex and Eggman's latest  
plots, nothing could have prepared the young fox for what awaited him in  
his private sanctuary, as upon entering his sitting room, he's greeted  
by not one, but two irresistably cute young girls.

Despite being a tech genius to rival his home planet's greatest mad  
scientist, Tails isn't sure how, but both Cosmo and Cream have managed  
to sneak into the Fox's private quarters without triggering any alarms,  
and while the pair are adorable enough individually and when wearing  
their usual attire, the matching outfits the girls are wearing at the  
moment are quickly rendering the fox incapable of rational thought.

For you see,, the pair are currently wearing little more than matching  
silk nighties, the garments differing only in that Cream's is the pink  
of strawberry ice cream while Cosmo's is the green of mint ice cream.

As the pair approach, their footsteps muffled by Tails's carpet and the  
ankle socks matching their respective nightgowns, the hems of said  
nightgowns fluttering to play peek-a-boo with their panties, the  
rabbit's a rose pink and the seedrian's a lime green, Tails can feel a  
stirring in his loins, and he can feel his tips poking out of his sheath  
as he moves his hands to try and cover his arousal as a blush penetrates  
the white fur on his muzzle.

As the females flank the flustered fox, Cream lets out a giggle as she  
exclaims, "No need to hide your reaction, Mr. Tails!" the polite girl  
retaining some of her formality despite the intimate situation.

"Besides," cuts in Cosmo, affection shining in her eyes, "if you're  
hiding what I think you're hiding, it's exactly the kind of reaction we  
were hoping for."

Before Tails can formulate a response, each girl has slid an arm under  
one of his, trapping him in a two person embrace and forcing his hands  
away from his crotch. The pair smile as the flailing fox's hands come to  
rest upon the bunny's bubble butt and the plant's perky posterior, and  
the two girls let out a shared giggle at the expression that cross's  
Tails's face as he realizes just where his hands landed.

"Wow! Mr. Tails is turning redder than Mr. Knuckles!" comments Cream,  
her tone managing to be both teasing and innocent at the same time.

"It's okay, Tails, you can touch us where ever you want." Adds Cosmo,  
and to prove her point, she reaches a hand down and places it over  
Tails's encouraging him to give her dainty derriere a squeeze as she  
parts her thighs to press her flower against the fox's furry thigh,  
Cream mirroring the seedrian's actions.

The sensation of having both of his lower limbs trapped in the warm  
embrace of a cute girl's thighs, one with silky skin, the other with  
velvety fur and both all but grinding their girlhoods against him is  
nearly more than the poor fox boy can take, but what brings Tails to  
total, fully unsheathed erection is a pair of hands, one dainty and  
bare, the other larger and gloved, coming to rest upon his crotch.

"Oh my!" cry the girls in surprise as they get their first impressions  
of Tails's equipment, having seen nothing prior to him covering himself  
and having maintained eye contact with the fox since capturing him in  
their embrace. However, it isn't Tails's size that has them excited,  
although he is easily five inches, rather respectible for an anthro,  
especially one so young.

No, what surprised Cosmo and Cream is the discovery that the Tails that  
gave the fox his nickname aren't the only thing he has more of than is  
usual.

Pulling back to confirm with their eyes what their hands felt, the two  
girls are awestruck by the sight that greets them. For indeed, jutting  
out from where his white belly fur meets his orange crotch fur, Tails  
has not one, but two vulpine cocks, one right above the other, bulbous  
bases tapering to pointed tips, each five inches from root to peehole  
and a nearly blood red crimson.

"Well, that should make sharing much easier." comments Cosmo with a  
smile on her face.

"Yeah," replies Cream with a giggle, "I was afraid we'd end up fighting  
over who's turn it is to go for a ride."

As the pair of girls eye the Twin tailled fox's dual dicks hungrily, the  
boy can't decide whether to die from embarrassment that his biggest  
secret has been exposed, sigh in relief that the girls don't seem  
bothered by his second bit of extra anatomy, or to run in terror as the  
rabbit and seedrian's expressions turn almost predatory.

Tails would later be grateful for his indecision at that moment as both  
girls drop to their knees in front of him, each taking one of his fox  
cocks in their hand before giving their respective tips a tentative  
lick.

Being the shorter of the pair, Cream targets Tails's lower member, and  
finding the bead of precum she got with her first taste of cock, she  
starts licking the fox's shaft as if eating an Ice cream cone, gripping  
the base with her hand and running her tongue from the lowest point she  
can reach to the tip, alternating from licking up the left side, the  
right side, and along the bottom and wishing she could rotate her new  
favorite treat to get at the topside.

Meanwhile, Cosmo has opted for twirling her tongue around the tip of  
Tails's upper member, and though the two girls have very different  
techniques, either one alone would be enough to leave the fox boy  
panting in pleasure, the two combined leaving the young genius's mind in  
total meltdown.

Of course, Cream and Cosmo are just getting started, and what little  
breath Tails has left is taken away as Cosmo parts her lips and draws  
the fox's cock into her mouth, her warm, wet, wonderful mouth, and not  
to be outdone, Cream quickly follows suit.

Before long, the girls are bobbing their heads in a synchronized rhythm,  
one pulling back until their lips are wrapped around the tip of the cock  
she is servicing as the other takes Tails other member knot deep,  
swallowing his tip and a fresh drop of precum.

Having his dual dicks double teamed by such a cute pair of girls soon  
has the fox on the verge of a climax far beyond any he's self-induced  
and he cries out, "Cr-Cream! Co-Cosmo! I-I'm going to cum!" only for his  
euphoria to turn to frustration as both girls pull their mouths off his  
cocks entirely, the angry red members just shy of massive eruptions as  
Tails whines, "Wh-why did you stop!?"

Standing up and dusting herself off, Cosmo replies, "I don't want you  
wasting any of your seed before you've had a chance to pollinate my  
flower."

Letting out another giggle as she gets on all fours, Cream shakes her  
bunny butt towards Tails, declaring, "And my cozy, little bunny cunny  
craves honey!" before standing up as well.

"Why don't we head to the bedroom?" Asks Cosmo, taking one of Tails's  
hands as Cream takes the other, the fox putting up no resistence as the  
two girls lead him, his twin cocks twitching in anticipation of what he  
suspects the pair have in store for him.

Reaching the bedroom, the two girls sit the fox down on the foot of his  
bed, merely a full by Earth standards but plenty spacious for the three  
of them given their short stature compared to humans.

Placing Tails's hands upon the sheets, both girls order, "No touching  
yourself!" before stepping back far enough to allow the fox's eyes to  
roam over their entire bodies from their socked feet to the tips of  
Cosmo's buds and the crooks of Cream's ears. Taking in the beauty of the  
pair, Tails lifts a hand, clearly wanting to stroke his aching  
erections, but the fox manages to stop himself.

Smiling at how the fox manages to obey the one rule they gave him, both  
girls reach a hand up to slowly slide a shoulder strap to rest in the  
crook of their opposite elbow before mirroring the action so their  
crossed arms are the only thing keeping their nighties in place, both  
girls complete lack of cleavage on full display as they watch Tails  
squirm with a look of mischief and admiration in their eyes.

After a full minute of tormenting the horny fox during which he manages  
to resist the temptation to jack off to the lovely strip tease the girls  
are giving him, Cream and Cosmo let their arms fall, their nighties  
sliding down their torsos to pool around their ankles.

Neither girl has any reason to wear a bra,, so they stand before tails  
in nothing but socks and panties, pebble hard nipples standing out on  
their flat chests, bright pink protruding through the white of cream's  
chest and belly fur, Cosmo's a dark green upon her pale skin.

Neither their usual dresses nor the nightgowns they just dropped to the  
floor were very form fitting, and now that the girl's youthful curves  
are exposed to him, Tails can't help but redouble his efforts to take in  
and memorize every detail of their respective forms. Cosmo's whole body  
is quite slender with only the slightest widening around the hips,  
making Tails think that he could easily wrap his hands completely around  
her willowy waist. Though shorter by quite a bit, cream clearly has more  
meat on her bones and would be what some would consider pudgy, a clear  
bulge to her belly compared with Cosmo's trim tummy, but all Tails can  
think is that the rabbit looks pleasantly plump and incredibly cuddly.

After a minute under the fox's appreciative gaze, Cosmo breaks the  
silence as she kicks her night gown out of the way and walks over to  
rest her head between cream's ears, hugging the shorter girl from behind  
as she asks, "So, what do you think, Tails?"

"Yo-yo-you're-" stammers the Fox before taking a deep breath and  
exclaiming, "Both of you are too cute for words!"

Giggling, Cream comments, "Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Tails."

"Yes, I'm glad you think so." adds Cosmo as the two girls approach the  
bed, each of them straddling one of Tails's thighs before going in to  
kiss the fox on the cheek, the heat of his latest blush felt on the  
girls' lips.

Pulling back with matching smiles, the girls take in the goofy grin on  
the fox's flushed face as they start to grind their pantied pussies  
against his thighs.

"Now remember," starts Cosmo, "You're not allowed to touch yourself."

"But you can touch us anywhere you want." adds Cream.

"And you get the honor of removing our panties!" the pair cry in unison  
before leaning in for another kiss, this time both girls aiming for the  
fox's mouth, which is hanging open in surprise at their shared  
declaration.

Soon, the trio's tongues are tangled in a three-way tango as Cream and  
Cosmo continue to grind against Tails's thighs, his fur becoming matted  
with their juices as their panties are soaked through.

Despite their earlier words, Tails can't bring himself to immediately go  
for his prizes, instead opting to place his hands on the back of their  
heads, gently stroking Cosmo's verdent, leaf-like lockes and massaging  
Cream's scalp through the velvety peach fuzz covering the bunny's head.

Though not quite what they want, the girls find Tails's touch enjoyable  
nonetheless and they each reach an arm around to run their fingers  
through the fluffier fur of the fox's scalp while their other hands  
reach down to lightly grip a fox cock apiece.

Tails moans into the three-way kiss from the sensations of having his  
dual dicks softly stroked, but as he continues to focus on the girl's  
scalps, their ministrations slow to an agonizing extent, their silent  
order for him to get on with it coming through loud and clear.

Tails lowers his hands to stroke along their spines, Cream and Cosmo  
showing their appreciation by speeding up their stroking of his shafts,  
only to slow once more at the fox's hesitation to venture below the  
belt.

After what seems like forever, the two girls finally manage to coax  
Tails into fondling their fannies through the motions of their hands on  
his members alone, moaning appreciatively as the fox finally squeezes a  
half-moon in each hand. Half of the bunny's big beautiful bubble butt  
proves to be more than a handful, and the fox soon discovers that the  
fluffy tail protruding through a hole in the seat of Cream's panties is  
even softer than his own fuzzy namesakes. And while Cosmo's dainty  
derriere is downright diminutive next to Cream's, Tails finds it a  
delight to knead the pair of petite but perky cheeks concealed within  
the Seedrian's silky undies.

Cream and Cosmo are delighted that Tails seems to have finally gotten  
over his nerves as he slides a hand under their undies to continue his  
ministrations upon their bottoms and even reaches further to slide a  
finger along their slits.

Eventually, Tails grows bold enough to take charge and nudges the girls  
off his lap before dropping to his knees in front of Cosmo. Hooking his  
index fingers inside her waistband, he quickly pulls the lime green  
fabric down the plant-girl's slender legs, getting his first look at  
Cosmo's flower in the process.

Like the rest of her body, the skin upon Cosmo's crotch is pale and  
perfectly smooth, the seedrian lacking anything analogous to pubic hair,  
and as Tails uses his thumbs to part the plant-girl's petals a floral  
scent invades his sinuses as his eyes fall upon her inner folds, which  
are the same dark green as her nipples.

As Tails leans in in preparation to taste Cosmo's nectar, he notices  
Cream reaching a hand for her own pantied pussy, prompting the fox to  
mock scold the rabbit, "Ah ah ah, no playing with yourself if you want a  
turn at what I'm about to do to Cosmo."

"Yes, Mr. Tails!" replies Cream obediently, crossing her arms behind her  
back even as she rubs her thighs together.

"That's a good, little bunny." comments Tails before turning his  
attention back to the flower girl's flower and burying his vulpine  
tongue within her folds.

Tails finds Cosmo's nectar to be quite sweet and even a bit intoxicating  
as he tries to explore her every nook and cranny with his tongue,  
quickly reducing the seedrian to a mewling mess, her knees buckling  
under the fox's ministrations.

Sliding his hands up Cosmo's hips, Tails proves he can indeed encircle  
her waist, his thumbs meeting where her naval would be if she were of a  
mammalian species and his index fingers digging into the cleft at the  
base of her spine.

Taking advantage of such a grip, Tails pulls away from Cosmo's crotch  
just long enough to lift her off her feet and toss her slender legs over  
his shoulders before digging in once more, the fingers not involved in  
maintaining his grip on her waist kneading her dainty half-moons,  
further enhancing her pleasure.

Meanwhile, this display is driving Cream crazy, the young rabbit nearly  
yanking her own ears out by the roots as she struggles to resist the  
urge to cram as many fingers as she can into her searing bunny cunny as  
she wonders how Tails managed to stay so calm earlier and telling  
herself it'll be worth it when she has her turn to be on the recieving  
end of Tails's apparently quite talented tongue.

When Cosmo cries out, "Tails...I-I'm going to cum!", the fox withdraws  
his tongue and sits her down on shakey legs, ignoring her protest of  
"Why did you stop?" as he turns to cream.

Tails can tell how antsy Cream has gotten from watching him eat out  
Cosmo, and when he demands, "Get on all fours and shake that big,  
beautiful, bunny booty!", the rabbit is as eager to comply as he  
expected.

As Tails circles Cream, taking in the cute rabbit's form from every  
angle as her hips sway, a pouting Cosmo repeats her question, "Why did  
you stop licking me, Tails?" crossing her arms under her non-existent  
bust, looking more cute than menacing in the process.

"Well, you did leave me hanging earlier," comments Tails as he drops to  
his knees behind Cream, "I figured it was only fair to build  
anticipation on your end in the same way."

"Well, I guess you're right." admits the plant-girl, bowing her head as  
Tails grabs Cream's waistband and quickly yanks the pink garment off the  
bunny's bubble butt and down her thighs.

Where as Tails's white belly fur ends just above his crotch, even with  
Cream on her hands and knees, Tails can see that the white fur that had  
started at Cream's chest continues between her legs, her white pubic  
mound framed by lightly tanned thighs and big, beautiful bunny butt, the  
pattern of her fur making the young rabbit look as though she's wearing  
a white thong with the mother of all camel toes.

Instead of going straight for Cream's bunny cunny, Tails gives Cream's  
ample ass several smacks, the girl's glutes jiggling under her velvety  
fur with each impact of the Fox's gloved palm upon her prodigious  
posterior, though he refrains from using enough force to make his  
strikes sting

As suddenly as he started his treatment of the bunny's booty, Tails  
Halts his strikes and gripping her hips, he haulsCream to her feet  
before gripping her tail around it's base and gently leading her to the  
bed.

As Tails sits on the mattress and pulls Cream towards him, a blushing  
Cream comments, "Do-Don't you think you should prepare me first, Mr.  
Tails?" thinking he intends to skip any further foreplay and going  
straight to impaling her virgin bunny cunny on one of his fox cocks.  
However, as Tails falls back and jerks Cream's tail so she lands on his  
chest, she lets out a sigh of relief only to be cut off by a gasp of  
pleasure as the Fox makes quick work of pulling her backward until she's  
sitting on his face, his tongue going to work on her bunny cunny as his  
hands start to knead her very plump rabbit rump.

As Cream loses herself in the wonderful sensations stirring in her  
nether regions thanks to Tails's ministrations, it's Cosmo's turn to go  
crazy with lust. Enflamed from Tails leaving her on the edge, Cosmo's  
flower demands attention, but while Tails hadn't bothered telling her  
not to, the seedrian dare not give in to her urges, certain the fox  
would insist on making her watch as he fucks Cream or something equally  
torturous if she failed to display the same self-restraint he forced the  
rabbit to endure.

Cosmo is torn from her internal conflict as Cream cries out, "Mr. Tails!  
I...I'm... I'm gonna CUM!" Only for the fox to shove Cream off his face,  
the rabbit sprawling over his stomach, his throbbing fox cocks nearly  
poking her in the eyes.

Before Cream can compose herself, Tails comments, "I think that's enough  
foreplay."

"Ye-Yes," agrees Cosmo, approaching the bed. "Come on, Cream." adds the  
Seedrian as she helps the prone rabbit up.

Straddling Tails's waist, Cosmo lines the pointed tip of Tails's lower  
member with her virgin opening before pulling Cream into a hug, the two  
girls kissing as Cream encircles Cosmo's waist with her legs and Cosmo  
lines up Tails's upper member with the shorter girl's bunny cunny.

Taking a deep breath through her nose in preparation, Cosmo drops her  
hips, the motion forcing Tails's twin cocks balls deep in the two girls'  
pussies, Cream and cosmo swallowing each other's cries of pain as their  
maidenheads are torn asunder, Tails crying out in pleasure as both of  
his fox cocks are engulfed in the warm, wet, wonderful embrace of virgin  
girlhoods.

Cream and Cosmo sit there, adjusting to having something so hot, long,  
and hard inside them for quite some time, Tails more than happy to lay  
back and let the girls set the pace.

It takes a few minutes for the girls to recover from the loss of their  
virginities, but as the pair finally start moving up and down upon their  
vulpine lover's twin shafts, the wait proves more than worth it. Having  
both of his fox cocks fellated by the rabbit and seedrian had been  
incredible, and simply being wrapped in their folds had felt amazing,  
but neither of those sensations could compare to actually being ridden  
by the two girls.

Naturally, once the pain of their torn hymens had passed, both Cream and  
Cosmo had started to enjoy having Tails inside them as much as the fox  
enjoyed being inside them, and with how the girls had left Tails hanging  
and he had left them hanging in turn, it isn't long before all three are  
on the verge of an overdue climax.

"Cr-Cream! Co-Cosmo! I...I'm going to cum!" cries the fox, thrusting his  
twin cocks up into the two girls in time with their own movements.

Breaking the kiss her and Cosmo have been keeping up since before they  
gave Tails their virginities, Cream cries out in ecstacy, "YES, Mr.  
Tails! Give my cozy, little bunny cunny lots of honey!"

"Yes, Tails," adds Cosmo, her tone more reserved but no less desirous,  
"please pollenate my flower."

With that, the two girls resume making out and shortly there after,  
Tails thrusts his hips skyward one last time, hilting a cock in each of  
the girls as both of his knots swell within their depths and twin jets  
of virile, vulpine semen shoot straight into the two young women's  
waiting wombs, both Cosmo and Cream throwing their heads back and  
holding on to each other for dear life as their own climaxes wash over  
them, their respective pussies working to milk the fox for all he's  
worth.

It's only as they're coming down from their climaxes that Cream and  
Cosmo realize just how thoroughly stuck they are on Tail's's swollen  
knots.

Wriggling on the fox's upper cock, marveling at how his knot stretches  
her insides as the outermost ring of vaginal muscle refuses to let it  
out, Cream comments, "Wow, you're really stuck in there, Mr. Tails!  
Feels kind of weird, but also kind of nice."

With a murmur of agreement, Cosmo adds, "It's kind of romantic, not only  
are we joined as one, but we're held together." Getting a mischievious  
smile, the seedrian continues, "but since we're not going anywhere, I  
guess we should give Tails a show."

With that, Cosmo resumes making out with Cream, her dainty hands  
stroking the rabbit's long ears like one might stroke the hair of a girl  
with twin tails, Cream stroking Cosmo's leafy hair in turn.

The sight has Tails wishing he could go a second round right away, but  
when Tails's knots finally deflate, Cosmo reveals she has other plans.

Sliding her hands down Cream's back before bringing them to rest on  
Cream's bunny booty, Cosmo lifts both herself and the rabbit off of  
Tails's dual dicks as she spreads the rabbit's ample half-moons,  
exposing the bunny's pink, little rosebud to Tails's appreciative gaze.

As Cosmo lines up the fox cock that was in the bunny's cunny with the  
rabbit's backdoor and the one that was in the seedrian's snatch with  
Cream's pussy, the shorter girl asks, "Miss Cosmo, what are you doing?",  
but the flower girl's only response is another mischievious smile before  
she pushes the rabbit down, driving dual dicks balls deep into the  
bunny's butt and cunny, Cream crying out from the sensation of having  
not one, but two hard fox cocks within her.

"Oh my!" cries Cream, wriggling her bunny butt at the loss of her anal  
virginity, "I would've never thought of having something in that hole."

As Cosmo tightens her grip on the rabbit's rump, bouncing the bunny upon  
the fox's twin cocks, Tails is rendered speechless. Not only is Cream's  
cunny somewhat tighter and warmer than the seedrian's snatch, but that  
bunny butthole is even hotter and tighter.

After a minute or two, Cosmo lets go of Cream's ample half-moons to run  
her hands up the lagamorph's spine, leaving the younger girl squirming  
on Tails's dual dicks until Cream decides to unwrap her legs from around  
Cosmo's waist so she can start bouncing under her own accord.

And bounce she does. Though not as prone to hopping as a primary form of  
locomotion as pockies and mundane rabbits, Cream's thigh muscles are no  
less developed and both Tails and Cosmo are surprised by how quickly the  
lusty, little lagamorph bounces upon Tails's members, her ears flopping  
all over the place and the bed rocking so hard that it's all Cosmo can  
do to hold on to Cream's arms tightly enough to avoid being thrown to  
the floor.

Cream is so lost in her lust that she doesn't hear when Tails cries out,  
"Cream, I'm gonna cum again!" and when the fox's knots swell within the  
bunny's butt and cunny, the resulting downward yank breaks her rhythm so  
suddenly that she ends up toppling backwards, knocking the wind out of  
Tails as he empties his balls within the rabbit's womb and bowels, her  
ears nearly smacking him in the face.

Cosmo's giggling bring the mammals back to reality just in time for them  
to hear the seedrian comment, "Well, aren't you two just so adorable?"  
But instead of offering a hand to help the double knotted bunny girl sit  
up, Cosmo places a hand between the bunny's budding breasts, feeling the  
younger girl's racing heartbeat before sliding a finger down the midline  
of Cream's torso, teasing navel along the way before reaching Cream's  
clit, "But I don't think little Cream came with Tails that time."

With that, Cosmo starts rubbing where the Rabbit's sensitive bunny cunny  
is stretched around Tails's knot, and by the time the seedrian brings  
the other girl to climax, Tails's knots have deflated enough to slide  
out of the rabbit's well fucked holes with a pop as Cosmo pushes Cream's  
knees up towards the bunny's budding breasts.

Admiring the double creampie Tails gave Cream, Cosmo lines up her own  
holes with the fox's twin cocks, the one that was just in the rabbit's  
rump sliding smoothly into the seedrian's snatch as the foxcock that has  
shot off in both of the girl's cum hungry pussies stretches the alien's  
anus, the plant girl's dainty derriere sporting a proportionally smaller  
and tighter opening than the bunny's big, bubble butt.

As the seedrian gyrates her hips, going at a far more sedate pace than  
Cream had, the rabbit comments, "Miss Cosmo, that's so dirty! I just had  
that up my butt!"

Leaning down to whipser in the bunny's ear, Cosmo replies, "It's find,  
Cream... animal excrement is quite nutrient rich for plants, and  
seedrians are no exception." With that, Cosmo gives Cream another kiss.

When Cosmo breaks the kiss, she turns Cream around, the rabbit's head  
coming to rest just under the plant girl's green nipples and the bunny's  
creampied cunny coming to stare Tails in the face, the fox still dazed  
by having both of his cocks ridden thrice in such quick succession.

"I think Cream could stand to have her creamy cunny eaten." comments  
Cosmo, and running on auto-pilot, Tails soon has the rabbit squirming  
atop him as the seedrian holds the lagamorph's legas up and apart to  
give the fox boy easy access.

Before long, Tails is shooting with both barrels for the third time,  
knotting Cosmo in both the front and back as the Seedrian clamps down on  
the fox's dual dicks, milking what little is left in his vulpine balls  
as Cream soaks the fox's muzzle with her juices., the fox eager to lick  
Cream clean of even this.

When Tails's knots deflate for the third and final time that evening,  
both of his fox cocks going flaccid after three rounds, Cream decides to  
take it upon herself to lick Cosmo clean before the pair of thoroughly  
satisfied girls cuddle up to either side of their foxy lover.

As Cream and Cosmo each rest a leg atop one of Tails's, the fox reaches  
his gloved hands down to caress big, beautiful bunny booty and perky,  
petite, plant posterior, and before long the trio have fallen asleep in  
a mutual embrace.


	2. Creamy Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla and Cream share some rather intimate bonding time before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Loli, Futa, mother-daughter incest, mentions of past selfcest.
> 
> Author's Notes: Okay, could've put this here or in Parental Love: Futa Style, but ultimately decided to put it here instead of there. Feel free to comment on whether you think it should be moved there or not.

Creamy Vanilla by Imouto Kitten

It is well past sunset as Vanilla the rabbit pads her way to her   
daughters room, only a candle to light her way and only a lavender silk   
dressing gown to cover her matronly figure. Reaching her destination,   
she finds Cream already dressed for bed, the younger rabbit looking   
absolutely adorable in pink footy pajamas.

"Hi, Mama!" exclaims the little bunny, bouncing from foot-to-foot upon   
noticing her mother has entered the child's bedroom, the elder rabbit   
making a concerted effort to keep her desires under control at the   
innocent display as she sits the candle holder upon Cream's desk and   
shifts her robe to conceal the forming tent.

"Hello, Creamy dear," greets mother to her daughter, "are you ready for   
our nightly mother-daughter bedtime bonding?"

"Sure am!" replies Cream excitedly, hopping onto her bed and laying   
back, limbs spread in invitation.

"Good, good, my dear little Cream." replies Vanilla, untying the sash of   
her gown and slowly letting it roll off of her shoulders and arms to   
pool on the floor as she approaches her daughter's bed, a lack of   
undergarments leaving the elder rabbit's mature curves on full display   
for her daughter's appraisal.

But there is more for Cream to admire about her mother's form than just   
the elegant hourglass shape the young rabbit might have when she grows   
up, for you see, right above where Vanilla's thighs meet, stands a   
rather prominent penis, the mother rabbit's phallus a full foot long and   
rather thick.

It wasn't well known among other anthros, but female rabbits would   
occasionally grow an extra bit of anatomy upon reaching puberty, and   
Vanilla was among those so blessed, or cursed, depending on perspective.

Though Vanilla gave off the outer appearance of being a proper, if   
somewhat old-fashioned lady and the ideal homemaker, the truth was that   
she was almost constantly horny, and prior to Cream's birth, it had been   
hard to keep her libido under wraps. In fact, while she usually claimed   
to be a widow whenever anyone asked about Cream's father, the truth she   
kept from everyone, even her own daughter, was that Cream had been   
concieved when, in desperation to plant her seed deep within a woman,   
Vanilla had quite literally, to use the vulgar colloquialism, fucked   
herself and was actually Cream's sire as well as the little bunny's   
mother.

Vanilla is snapped out of her introspection as a pair of flannel-clad   
feet sandwich the base of her member, gloved hands wrapping around the   
upper part of her shaft as a tiny tongue flicks across the swollen tip.   
Glancing down, she smiles at the sight of her daughter stroking her   
large member with both hands and feet as the young bunny's tongue works   
the mother's cockhead.

Patting her daughter on the head, Vanilla lets out a soft moan as she   
encourages, "Very good, dear. Now, oepn wide and suckle at the   
opening."

"Yes, mama!" cries the little bunny in response as her tongue prods at   
her mother's peehole, Creams lips stretching as she tries to take the   
head of her beloved mama's girlcock into her small mouth.

As Cream strokes her mother's member with ever increasing speed, sucking   
on the tip like a starving child upon her mother's teet, the little   
rabbit's tiny tongue lapping up every drop of precum, Vanilla's calm   
demeanor starts to dissolve, the elder rabbit panting heavily as she   
strokes the short, fleece-like fur upon her daughter's scalp, "Yes,   
that's a good, little bunny, Creamy dear! "You milk mommy's member so   
good! Mommy has a nice, big load of mommy cream saved up for my dear,   
little Creamy!" As she continues to enjoy her daughter's ministrations,   
it's all Vanilla can do to resist the urge to place her hand on the back   
of Cream's head and force her member pass those delightfully suckling   
lips and down the smaller rabbit's tiny throat, but the mother manages   
to hold back from choking her child on her cock, not wanting to hurt her   
beloved little bunny.

Having done this bonding ritual nearly everynight for as long as she can   
remember, it isn't long before Cream hears her mother crying out in   
ecstasy, "Creamy! I'm creaming!" as the first dollop of thick, creamy   
futa rabbit jizz is deposited on the little bunny's tiny tongue, soon to   
be followed by a seemingly unrelentless stream of seed.

But Cream is used to the massive loads her mother's member produces, and   
though her mouth is small and her cheeks bulge almost painfully, the   
young rabbit's lips continue sucking, maintaining a tight seal as Cream   
greedily swallows every last drop of the copious, creamy cum her beloved   
mama gives her.

By the time Vanilla has finished her climax and pulled away from her   
daughter's wonderful mouth, Cream's belly is bulging noticeably from all   
the cum she's consumed, and opening her mouth to show off the last   
mouthful of cream, Cream sits up, rubbing her tummy like she just   
finished the most delicious meal before swallowing and commenting, "Wow,   
Mama sure had a lot of delicious cream for me tonight!"

"Well, I hope you saved room for your milk." comments the elder rabbit,   
"Now, are you ready to have your lower mouth creamed as well?"

"Sure am Mama!" replies the little bunny excitedly as she lays back, and   
placing a gloved hand under each foot, pulls her legs back until her   
knees are pressed against her shoulders and her fluffy tail is in the   
air, "Do you think tonight will be the night mama finally puts a baby   
bunny of my own in my belly?"

"I don't know, Creamy dear. We rabbits mature earlier than many others,   
but you're still quite young." giving her daughter a warm smile, Vanilla   
adds, "but I'm sure we'll have lots of fun finding out." With that, the   
elder rabbit takes advantage of her daughter's position to unbutton the   
butt flap of the little rabbit's pajamas, flipping it forward to reveal   
that Vanilla isn't the only one who foregoes underwear for their bedtime   
rendezvous, the creme fur of Cream's butt and upper thighs and the white   
of her pubic mound on full display to her mother's lustful gaze.

Though still hard and throbbing despite the massive load she shot down   
her daughter's throat mere minutes earlier, Vanilla resists the urge to   
hilt herself in her little bunny's cozy, little bunny cunny right away,   
fearful of hurting the young rabbit despite how many times they've done   
this before. Instead, Vanilla places her hands gently upon her   
daughter's thighs where they meet the young rabbit's half-moons, gently   
kneading the ample flesh of the little bunny's bubble butt before using   
her thumbs to part the sea of downy white upon her daughter's crotch,   
exposing the pink flesh within.

Lowering her head until cream can feel a puff of warm air on her young   
girlhood every time the elder rabbit exhales, Vanilla comments, "Oh my,   
Creamy dear, you look and smell good enough to eat." before the elder   
rabbit buries her tongue deep in her daughter's depths.

"Mama!" cries Cream, tightening her grip on her feet as she rocks   
back-and-forth under her mother's ministrations, "That feels   
incredible!"

"And your nectar is as delectible as ever, Creamy dear." comments   
Vanilla,, pausing just long enough to make the comment before resuming   
her eating of her little bunny's cunny.

Eventually, the throbbing from her futahood is more than Vanilla can   
endure, and pulling her mouth away from her daughter's now well   
lubricated nether regions, she pulls Cream into a hug, nearly smothering   
the young rabbit in her mother's bosom as she balances the little bunny   
girl atop her erection, Cream's creamy cunny kissing the tip of   
Vanilla's member.

Offering a nipple to her daughter, Vanilla slowly lowers the smaller   
rabit upon her shaft, slowly stretching the little bunny's cunny to   
accomodate her mother's massive member as Cream starts to suckle, as   
eager for her mother's milk now as when she was a newborn kitten.

As Cream is fully seated upon her mother's member, Vanilla caresses one   
of her daughter's ears as she encourages, "Drink up, Creamy dear, Mommy   
has plenty of milk for you tonight."

Lowering her hands to her little bunny's bubble butt, Vanilla starts to   
piston Cream upon her shaft, slowly at first and gradually building   
speed, the mother able to feel her daughter's moans of pleasure through   
mouthfuls of milk and mammary.

"Oh yes, Creamy dear, your lower mouth is as delightful as ever."   
Comments the mother, barely holding back moans of her own as she bounces   
the little bunny upon her throbbing rabbit rod, "Mommy has plenty of   
cream for you tonight as well."

Throughout all this, Cream simply enjoys the ride, hugging her mother as   
well as she can with her short arms and legs, and continuing to indulge   
in her mother's warm, sweet milk straight from the source.

Eventually, Vanilla yanks her daughter down as far as possible as she   
unleashes her second load of the evening, this time with her tip pressed   
firmly against Cream's cervix, flooding the little rabbit's womb to an   
extent that would leve a visible belly bulge if not for the way the butt   
flap of Cream's pajamas bunches up between them.

Pulling her daughter's head away from her breast, Vanilla, feeling   
euphoric after creaming her dear, little Creamy's cozy, little bunny   
cunny praises her daughter, "You did a very good job tonight, Creamy   
dear." only to realize that her daughter is sound asleep. "Oh my, she   
must've tuckered herself out a bit too much frolicking in the woods   
today," comments the mother as her daughter snoozes quietly, "and I'm   
still got plenty of milk and cream to let out."

Cradling the sleeping rabbit against her abdomen, Vanilla slowly stands   
up, still hilted in her daughter's bunny cunny and doing her best not to   
wake her child. Retrieving her discarded robe and pulling it on,   
wrapping it around her lower half to keep Cream warm, Vanilla blows out   
the candle, leaving the room lit with only a sliver of moonlight through   
a window before walking over to a wooden rocking chair.

Sitting down, Vanila comments, "I guess I have no choice." as she offers   
her sleeping, little bunny her other breast and starts to slowly raise   
and lower Cream upon her member, the child suckling in her sleep as   
Vanilla starts rocking back and forth at the same slow pace, "At least   
it's a good night for some more tender bonding." Leaning down, Vanilla   
plants a kiss upon her sleeping daughter's forehead as she whispers,   
"Good night, Creamy dear, sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy reading my work, please consider visiting my website at imouto-kitten.net, where you can find the original text files of all my work, my improgress interactives, and stuff I've commissioned from other writers.


End file.
